


One Final Step

by 3dnygma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 4x16, Angst, Drabble, First Kiss, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Suicide Attempt, spoiler: it's pretty cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3dnygma/pseuds/3dnygma
Summary: While listening to the radio, Ed and Oswald decide to take that one, final step to complete freedom. Time to fly over Gotham City.





	One Final Step

When Ed hears that soothing and somehow familiar voice on the radio, he realises one simple fact. Freedom has only been one step away all this time. It’s not a completely new revelation to him.  After all, he’s thought about taking that one, final step just a few days ago. But this time, something’s different. These contradicting puzzle pieces inside of his mind have finally come to one simple, yet brilliant conclusion.

No more arguments with his subconscious desires. No more loud noises inside of his head. No more struggles of feeling like an incomplete person. Everything gets replaced by this soothing silence. And the desire to take that final step and reach complete freedom.

He stands up – and Oswald, who has been sitting on the couch right next to him, does the same. Of course, who _wouldn’t_ reach for salvation, if given the chance?

“There’s something I need to do.”, he states.

Oswald nods. “Me too.” A pause. “We should do it together.”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

Lee is currently in her humble clinic and performing a medical check on Martin. Hopefully, they’ll be joining them soon – it would be tragic to leave them behind in this hell of a city.

And so they walk, searching for the highest building in the Narrows. _The higher, the better_. And with each step that they’re taking towards the top, their spirits become lighter and lighter.

_“Flyers will become dyers.”_

_Yes_ , Oswald thinks. _The Penguin is going to learn how to fly. And my dear mother is going to be so happy to see me again._

Almost there. Now, they only need take that final step. The Penguin and the Riddler are both waiting for their sign, like all those Gothamites standing on the roof next to them. Oswald notices that it’s quite windy tonight. Soon, that wind will be lifting him up, just like a feather. He and Ed will be floating over Gotham City. Together. Free.

During the following hour, Ed’s phone starts ringing several times. Looks like Lee and Martin haven’t received their calling, after all.

Eventually, the bells start striking midnight and everyone gets prepared. Eager, each of them raises their left foot and waits for that final, twelfth stroke. Liberation has never been closer.

But then.

“I cannot save you.”

Another familiar voice from the radio appears. It pauses.

“Save each other.”

And the silence inside Oswald’s mind abruptly stops, followed by a loud ringing. _Ed. He’s going to jump._ His own salvation doesn’t count anymore, it’s Ed’s safety that does. He turns to his left, grabs Ed and pulls him away from the edge with all of his force, realising that Ed is doing the same with him.

The view over Gotham vanishes as they both fall to the ground of the rooftop. The forceful landing slightly injures both their hands, causing them to bleed. But it honestly doesn’t matter, does it? They’re safe.

“Ed, _Ed!_ Are you alright? Please tell me that you’re fine.”

Oswald notices that the Riddler’s voice has turned into more of a whisper and that they’re both trembling with fear – but despite all of that, Ed forces a laugh and looks at him with that stupid, dorky smile.

“Right as rain.”

Still lying on the floor, they start to embrace, each of them surrounded by the other’s warmth. Oswald can’t help thinking about that evening when Butch almost killed Ed at the Siren’s club and also starts smiling like an idiot.

“Ed.”, Oswald mumbles against the other’s shoulder.

“Yes?”

“I really can…count on you, can’t I?”

“Of course, always.”

“Then I suppose you could say the same thing about me.”

Ed pulls back and replies with a grin, that mix of a caring smile and the smug genius that has terrified Gotham on more than one occasion. “So you’re saying that you would do _anything_ for me?”

Oswald nods. “ _Anything._ ”

And Oswald is sure that _no_ possible reaction from Ed’s side is going to surprise him at this point. Silence, a simple “Thank you.” – even being laughed at.

He doesn’t expect the warm touch of Ed’s lips, though. It's a pleasant surprise, nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering what Oswald and Ed were up to during 4x16 - and angst is always the right answer, right? Hope you enjoyed this drabble! English isn't my first language, so feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
